


Welcome to MTV Nests

by micdropbam



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knives, M/M, Nesting, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micdropbam/pseuds/micdropbam
Summary: “Is that a knife…?” said Lucia, not in her bubbly presenter voice anymore.“It’s a switchblade,” said Jason.“You have a switchblade in your nest?!”“Everybody should have a switchblade in their nest,” Jason said without missing a beat.———DickJay Week 2021 Day One: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 286
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	Welcome to MTV Nests

Dick knocked on the bathroom door. “Jason?”

“Yeah, come in, it’s not locked.”

Dick opened the door to the bathroom and saw Jason there pulling apart his eyelids gently and peering at his eyes in the mirror. “What are you doing?”

“Checking for pit madness,” Jason said, “because it’s the only explanation for why I agreed to do this.”

“C’mon, it’s not going to be _that_ bad. And look at this way, Bruce owes us now. I know you love it when Bruce owes us.”

“It’s going to be terrible,” Jason grumbled, releasing his eyelids. “Camera crews poking around in _my nest.”_

“But just think,” Dick cajoled, stepping up to wrap his arms around his omega from behind, “the entire world is going to see how amazing your nest is.”

Jason huffed, but Dick knew that would be a hit. “Whatever. Too late now to back out, they’re already here.”

“Yeah, they want to start filming so they asked me to come check if you’re ready.”

Jason grumbled, but he let Dick lead him by the hand.

———

“Hey, I’m Tennessee Greene!”

“And I’m Lucia Menendez. Welcome to MTV Nests!”

The voices were coming from outside of their door, where the hosts were filming the intro sequence. Jason rubbed his temples.

“You’ll ruin your make-up,” Dick whispered.

“I’ll ruin your face, Dickhead,” Jason whispered back, but without any particular heat to it.

From outside the door, the male voice said, “Ever since our first season, the number one most requested nest from you guys on our Tweeter account has been the world’s richest omega, Bruce Wayne! And I’m sorry to say, but once again we couldn’t book him.”

“But we did manage to snag a deal to view the nest of his former wards, Richard Grayson and Jason Todd, who are now a bonded pair. Let’s meet them now!”

The bell rang and Dick and Jason stepped over to the door, and Jason opened it.

“Hello,” said Dick.

“Hi! We’re Tennessee and Lucia from MTV Nests, can we come in?”

“Yeah, sure, we’re just thrilled to have you,” said Jason with a slightly manic smile.

———

“So this is where the magic happens,” Dick said, and didn’t change his smile as Jason pinched him out of camera shot.

“Ooh, I just _love_ the colours! Is this silk?”

“Well I think silk is the best nesting material for sides and canopies,” Jason said, and lost some of his self-consciousness as he got into it. “It’s smooth, it’s warm in winter and cool in summer, it layers beautifully, it holds scents well… the only issue is that it can be hard to clean…”

Jason entered into explaining his materials choices to the omega host with gusto, the two of them agreeing on a certain brand of disposable pad for heats as being “nearly invisible” and “none of that crinkly plastic feel, which is terrible."

Dick stepped back and smiled, happy to see his omega so proud of his nest.

Then when Lucia touched something, a switchblade fell out of a corner of a canopy, which caused a sudden silence in the room. Dick, off-camera, felt the blood drain out of his face because it had been _his_ job to make sure all the hidden weapons and traps were gone and he’d _sworn_ to Jason he’d gotten them all.

“Is that a knife…?” said Lucia, not in her bubbly presenter voice anymore.

“It’s a switchblade,” said Jason.

“You have a switchblade in your nest?!”

“Everybody should have a switchblade in their nest,” Jason said without missing a beat. “Have you seen the statistics about home invasions during heat? It’s why we’re campaigning, with the Wayne Foundation, to get home scent filtration and security systems to omegas who don’t afford them..”

Jason took the weapon as a pretext to swing into the real goal for letting this happen, apart from getting Bruce to owe them a favour, with aplomb.

———

“...and if you visit waynefoundation dot com slash oh eff eff, you can find a form to apply for the program. The Wayne Foundation can fully or partially fund installation, and we also supply legal advocacy for dealing with landlords…”

The website address and phone number flashed on the screen as Jason idly fiddled with the switchblade.

“You look damn hot you know,” said Dick, snuggling into him on the couch.

“If you’re trying to distract me from how you failed to find all the weapons when you told me fifteen times that you definitely found all the weapons…”

“I prefer distracting you more like this,” said Dick, and nipped at his neck.

“Down boy. I’m watching the end of this.” Jason looked down as his phone buzzed, and he unlocked it.

“What’s up?”

“Tim says I’m already trending on Tweeter. He’s sending me screencaps.”

Dick peered over his shoulder. “Awww, look baby, everyone thinks your nest is amazing. See? Just like I said.”

“That was never in doubt,” Jason said, but he was preening, and Dick kissed his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing to get this idea out there and participate in DickJay Week. Wow, I can't believe I wrote a one-shot and it didn't balloon into something massive. I'm proud of me.


End file.
